(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital-to-analog converter circuitry and particularly to a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter which uses integrated-injection-logic (I.sup.2 L).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Digital-to-analog converters are common in the prior art. Integrated injection logic (I.sup.2 L) circuitry is also known in the art and used in applications where increased density of circuitry is desirable.
In the prior art D/A converter circuits often have had problems of stability. Further, such circuits required stabilization by use of capacitances to prevent oscillation. Such a requirement decreases the density of integration insofar as capacitances require larger areas in circuit integration.